No Remorse
by Yakarmi
Summary: The sequel of Regrets. There is a challenge in Greece and Turkey's way... or more like a person, Egypt. Wonder how this will go down.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know people have been waiting for this. So, here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Turkey and Greece were currently stationed in Greece's mother's ruins. Greece's cats were surrounding them, making Turkey really annoyed. He sneezed again, darn those cats. How was he supposed to know that he was allergic to them? Why did nations have to be allergic to things like this too? If only he could get rid of them without Greece being upset. Then again, more would probably appear anyways, it's like they were attracted to them.

Turkey once again smiled down fondly at the sleeping man's head resting on his lap. Stroking his hair fondly he thought of the emotional rollercoaster they went on to get to this position right here. Things were still as they always were though, they still fought constantly and always argued over who got spend time with Japan. Still Greece had become a lot more emotional and open now around Turkey, it was so good to know. The insults they always used on each other were now more of an endearment also. Then there were those rare times when they showed their affection openly, like that first meeting when they got together. That was when he started thinking about the days raising him and frowned.

Sure, he never really did anything too horrible to him, but it was still pretty rough on the younger. How could Greece even stand to be in the same room as him? Unwittingly he pulled Greece up onto his lap and was squeezing him in a type of death-grip. This caused the man being squished to wake up.

"Hey, old geezer, do you mind loosening your grip?" Greece mumbled, jolting Turkey out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Turkey apologized in a distant voice.

Greece noticed this and frowned. Turkey wasn't supposed to be the distant one, he was.

"What's wrong?" Greece asked, perplexed, but never letting it show on his face or in his voice.

"Nothing, just thinking," Turkey said, now officially brought out of his thoughts of the past.

"About…"Greece pressed.

"When I raised you," Turkey muttered quietly.

At those words Greece had a sharp intake of breath. He remembered those days clearly, very clearly.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry Hera, so sorry. I never meant those things back then-" Greece held up a hand to silence him. Turkey sounded so helpless and yes, sorry. This wasn't right.

Turkey stared into his lover's stoic face. His own so hopeless.

"It's okay. I hated those years, and during those years I hated you." Turkey visibly flinched. "But, that was then, not now. After all, now is what matters. Also the fact that I can see that you hated those years as much as me and love me now as much as I love you." The entire time Greece only let his mask slip once, but that one time was enough for Turkey to see that Greece meant what he said.

Turkey brought him back to the death squeeze from before while tickling him. Greece struggled and then started laughing.

"L-let go and s-stop t-tickling me, y-you old g-geezer!" Greece managed in between laughs.

Strangely enough, soon a full out tickling war broke out. After a few minutes of laughter and flailing limbs Greece came out on top of Turkey. He was straddling him with a large grin and flush of his face.

"Now who's the one on top?" Greece teased.

"Me," Turkey growled and flipped them over to him being on top.

Greece laughed again and brought his head up to kiss Turkey on the lips.

As this was going on they didn't notice a pair of dark brown eyes watching them from behind some fallen ruins, creepily enough.

_Enough,_ he raged in his head. _I will not let this go on any longer!_

As the couple went inside to a small cottage they had built because Greece spent so much time there, Turkey carrying Greece, he was fuming. There was no way he could let that Grecian have Turkey, no way at all.

* * *

The next day, Turkey and Greece got a visitor. It was around noon-time and they were having their normal argument over what to have for lunch. They were going to have soup and Turkey want Chorba, Greece wanted Fasolada.

"Chorba's disgusting, I say we have Fasolada," Greece said for the millionth time in a stoic voice, but his anger was quickly rising.

"It is not. Chorba looks perfectly appetizing! It's your _Fasolada _that looks and tastes disgusting!" Turkey shouted even though he secretly loved the Grecian's food.

Greece opened his mouth to reply once more when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Greece said instead.

He walked over to the door to see Egypt standing there on the doorstep smiling.

"Hello," He said.

"Hello Egypt, how are you?" Greece asked.

"I'm doing well," Egypt answered.

"That's good. Now, why are you here?" Greece questioned. He'd seen the looks Egypt had been giving him at that meeting, and it hadn't been good.

This was when Turkey came to the door to see who it was.

"I'm sorry," Turkey apologized. "He's really a straight to the point type of person."

"It's quite alright," Egypt said, smiling now. Greece thought maybe he was starting to understand. "I just stopped by to say hello." Greece's eyes narrowed, since when did Egypt stop by to just 'say hello'?

"Oh, and what great timing you have. We are just about to eat lunch, would you like to stay and have some with us?" Turkey asked.

"I would love to." Egypt skillfully avoided Greece's gaze.

"Come right in," Greece said, Egypt just nodded to him and stepped inside.

"Now," Turkey said with a sly look at Greece. "Would you rather have some delicious Chorba or _Fasolada_?"

Greece gave a snort.

"I would like some Chorba actually," Egypt answered.

"Alright, have a seat at the table while I make some," Turkey said warmly, this was one of his best friends after all.

They ate a fairly comfortable lunch and Greece had to admit, the Chorba wasn't that bad. Fasolada still would've been much better. Afterwards they all went to the sitting room to have tea.

"Alright, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Turkey announced and walked out the door leaving Egypt and Greece alone.

During this time, while Greece wasn't looking, Egypt slipped something into his tea.

**Thank you for reading so far.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm sorry this took long to update.**

**I hope you enjoy and I do not in any way own Hetalia.**

Chapter 2

Greece took a sip of his tea. It was saffron tea, his favorite. When Turkey had found out first that Greece liked tea he gave him the worst brands. It had taken a couple of days of hinting for Turkey to take the hint about it and for him to stop buying him that awful earl gray that England liked. However, what he tasted now didn't taste exactly like his favorite brand of tea. It was definitely saffron, but there was something different about it. Furrowing his eyebrows, he took another sip. He looked up, and what he saw startled him.

Egypt was smiling at him maliciously. He reeled back a little bit and started to scream, or rather tried. He found he couldn't, his tongue felt like lead in his mouth and seemed to garble of his words together. He tried to say," What did you do to me?" but all that came out was "At di oo doota ma." It was rather pathetic.

His head was spinning and everything became a blur. With a clatter and a smash he dropped his teacup. He might have heard Turkey yell his name, but he wasn't quite sure. That made him think though; where was Turkey? Shouldn't the old man be done with his potty break by now?

Soon the darkness started to invade his vision. The last thing he saw before he completely passed out was Egypt.

Egypt went out side to where his truck was. He could take all the time he needed; Turkey was already taken care of. Earlier on he had broken into the house. (Turkey and Greece hadn't heard him for… reasons he'd rather not think about.) While in the house he'd found a way to jam the door with out anyone noticing until this point. (Turkey would get out eventually.) He'd know that it wouldn't be used during the morning because they seemed to always skip breakfast and stay upstairs for the duration of the morning. He knew this because he had a 24/7 surveillance of the house. (Okay, maybe he was a bit stalkerish.) Still, he'd been sure to come at a rather early part in the afternoon just in case. He also made sure to wait about the right amount of time the average person would take to use the restroom. The fact that the first person to go to the bathroom had been Turkey and they hadn't used it earlier was pure luck.

Still smiling from the successfulness of his plan Egypt got the rope from the backseat of his truck. Practically skipping inside the tied up Greece and dragged him into his car. The sound He would get rid of whatever spell this man had put on Turkey.

Turkey tried to open the door, but it refused to open. He jiggled and pushed on the doorknob, it still didn't budge an inch. After a few more attempts of this he stood back and ran into the door. It never moved. He ran into it a few more times before giving it a break and sitting on the toilet lid.

It was then he heard what sounded like a held back scream. Intrigued, he pressed his ear to the door. Then he heard what sounded to be a bunch of jumbled together words that also seemed to come from Greece. Then he heard the smashing of one of their porcelain teacup and he knew something was wrong.

"Hera!" He yelled and ran into the door again. He cursed the enforced doors they had gotten.

He ran into it again and again. The wood of the door met his shoulder multiple times until his shoulder hurt. Even then he just switched shoulders and did it again.

_What was happening,_ he thought as the door opened and closed multiple times.

Eventually he just had to call someone. Fishing through his pocket he found his phone and dialed a memorized number.

"Hello? May I ask who is calling?" Asked the voice on the other line.

"Hello, this is Sadik… Yeah, can you come over… I'm locked in the bathroom… Please don't asked questions… Please hurry… Thank you." Turkey hung up still wondering what the heck was going on.

Egypt heard a groan coming from the back of his truck. Turning around he saw a tied up Greece start to stir from his deep induced sleep. Smiling, he pulled over and got out of the car. He walked around to the side door and opened it up with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

He threw open the door to a now fully awake Greece. Sneering at him, he took in his handy work. Greece was effectively tied up with his hands out in front of him and his legs also bound together. There was a handkerchief in his mouth that was held in place with more rope.

Greece tried to talk, but all that came out was a bunch of muffled noises. Egypt laughed maniacally, but then stopped at Greece's confused look. Now it was time to explain it all.

"Alright, Greece, I guess this is the time where I must explain all of my actions and explain how I am going to ruin your evil scheme!" Egypt shouted and Greece looked even more confused.

"Well, I've been wondering how Turkey could ever be with you. Then, of course, it hit me. You must have cast a spell on him. So, I am intent on discovering on how you did and to break that spell so that Turkey will be with me."

_Egypt has gone completely mad,_ Greece thought.

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal a worried Japan standing there. Sadik stepped out of the bathroom looking equally as worried. He quickly rushed past him to the living room and took everything in. There wasn't anyone in there and the only vestige of the nations that used to be here was a broken teacup and spilt tea on the carpet.

"Do you-?" Turkey started, but Japan shook his head.

"Turkey-kun, I-I don't know if this will help, but found a n-note," Japan said and handed a note to Turkey, who now just looked confused.

"Umm…" Turkey said.

"Just read it," Japan told him firmly.

Turkey opened up the note; it read:

_Sadik-_

_Nobody deserves you but I. That Greek certainly doesn't at least. So this has led me to believe that he has you under his spell. Do not worry though, I will break that spell and we can be together without that interfering Greek. I will have you eventually._

_XOXOXOXO_

_-Gupta_

"Japan, what was blocking the door?" Turkey asked angrily.

Japan held out a piece of white cloth. Turkey took it and threw it on the floor with a swear. The other just looked startled.

_Egypt is sick,_ Turkey thought. _Completely sick._

Then a maniacal grin lit up his features. He was going to make Egypt pay.

"I'm going to… Egypt," Turkey managed through his rage.

A slight pressure landed on Turkey's shoulder and he turned around to face Japan.

"I will help you," Japan told him. It was then Turkey realized that Japan had his katana with him. Turkey was mad, but he couldn't help but feel bad for Egypt.

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took so long for such a short update. I had a huge case of writers block.**

Chapter 3

After a while of driving Egypt arrived at his house. Everything had gone according to plan so far, but, he problem was, he didn't have a plane from here on out. He wasn't sure what he should do now that he had Greece. Though odds are that he'd have to move Greece to a safer location where they wouldn't be able to find him. After all, they'd probably come searching for him here first. So, he decided to just get some supplies from his house and then hit the road again. Odds were that he would probably end up staying at some oblivious nation's house like Bulgaria, they've always been close friends. Plus, Bulgaria was close enough to their countries that they wouldn't think of looking there. Though he'd have to leave another note, they were fun to write!

While his evil thoughts ran through his head Greece looked up at him, scared. All he could do was hope that Turkey would find him soon.

When Egypt looked down at Greece he laughed. He just loved that scared look in his eyes.

"I don't think your going to be found by Turkey anytime soon, Greece. We are going to take a little trip back over to the east towards Bulgaria."

Greece's eyes widened. _Bulgaria!_ Greece thought. _Bulgaria hates me!_

Turkey and Japan were currently deciding where to go. Egypt's house was basically out of the question, he had already thought this through a lot already and odds were that he had already thought at least that much through.

"I still say we go to Egypt's house," Turkey told Japan.

"Well, I guess we could. He might have stopped there for something. We might be able to see if he left behind any clues," Japan agreed.

"We should get going then," Turkey said and immediately stood up, knocking his chair over.

Japan sighed and walked over to where Turkey was standing. He rested a hand gently on the other nation's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, feeling sorry for him. He was only a friend to Japan, but was something much more to Turkey.

Turkey sniffled and shook him head, tears all the sudden streaming from his eyes. He brought his head to his hands.

"I'm also worried for him, and I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling. However, I am sure that you standing here, sobbing, isn't going to help anything," Japan told him and looked at him sternly. "Now, we have to get going."

Turkey nodded and brought his head up.

"I'll go get my keys."

Greece sat moodily in the back of Egypt's car. It had actually taken a lot of effort to get into a sitting position, seeing how Egypt had just thrown him in there all tied up like he was. In fact, if his arms hadn't been tied behind his back then odds were that they'd be crossed in front of him. If it also weren't for the gag that was currently in then he'd be pouting like a little child. He could actually play the role well, he'd used many times on Turkey to get himself something.

The half listened to Egypt gloat. It was getting very old and annoying. In fact, Greece was starting to wonder if Egypt was a little… dull.

Finally, Egypt stopped talking and got out of the front seat. Greece sighed in relief until he realized what this meant. They had reached Bulgaria. He still could not express how much Bulgaria hated him. I mean, they had excellent political relations. Bulgaria had absolutely no reason to hate him. Yet, the nation despised him. It drove the poor Greek nation crazy!

He watched with an expression better expressed as fear while Egypt knocked on the door. Soon, the Bulgarian nation opened the door with a perplexed look on his face, which grew when he saw the Egyptian at the door.

"Alright," Egypt started. "I really don't want to waste your time, but there is a tied up Greece in the back of my car. I was wondering if I could stay here for a while with him possibly tied up in your basement or something."

Bulgaria looked like he was about to say no when Egypt hurriedly added something that made him change his mind.

"I'll um… let you do whatever you want to him while he's here and I'm not… using him?" Egypt seemed unsure of himself, but Bulgaria looked ecstatic, and quite dangerous.

Egypt felt bad for Greece for a second before he remember Turkey. He'd do whatever it took to make Greece take his spells of _his_ Turkey.

**Okay, I'm so sorry. Anyways, if anyone has a better idea as to of why Bulgaria hates Greece then tell me. (Almost any idea is better than the one I'm thinking of.) So, willing to take suggestions.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm super ooper cooper sorry. Now, anyone who had been waiting thank SlashIsLaw.**

**This will need editing, but for now...**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Greece was brought out of the backseat of the car by Egypt. Bulgaria was staring at him curiously. When he saw Greece looking he gave him a heated glare. This strange hatred of his was really starting to annoy Greece. He didn't even know what he did to make Bulgaria hate him. In fact, they used to be the best of friends. Always talking about cats… All those times didn't seem to matter anymore though, because the look Bulgaria was shooting him right now was foreign and full of hate that made Greece cringe.

As they were walking he gag started to slip off of Greece and once it had slipped enough he spit it out entirely.

"Ya know Egypt, I can walk and you wouldn't have to carry me if you just untied my feet. Plus, I think you're attracting a lot of attention," Greece was all too happy to point out.

"I don't care!" Egypt yelled at him. "And how did your gag come off."

"I believe that happened when you decided to toss him over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes," Bulgaria comment from the sidelines with a few of the neighbors. This plan really wasn't thought out well.

"Alright," one of the bystanders stated. "I'm going to call the police."

Bulgaria looked at the bystander and raised an eyebrows.

"You are willing to call the police when a calm man is taking an even calmer man who really doesn't seem to care to my house?" Bulgaria asked what was probably his neighbor.

"True, he doesn't seem to be putting up a fight. Why is that?" Another watcher asked.

"I have no clue what they're doing. Maybe they got drunk. I'm alright though," Greece said and smiled reassuringly as Egypt struggled to carry him into the house. Bulgaria stood at the doorway, tanned hands on his hips. Finally, taking pity on Egypt, he went over to help him. Pretty soon Greece was secured in Bulgaria's house and all the neighbors walked away.

Taking Greece's body, they threw him on the couch and he worked his way up into a sitting position. Both men sat on either side of him.

"Now what happens?" Greece asked and smirked. Both nations looked at him. Bulgaria gave a shrug.

"Quite frankly, I have no idea why Egypt took you here," Bulgaria said truthfully looking kind of sheepish.

"He put a spell on my Turkey!" Egypt said accusingly and pointed at Greece still tied up on the couch.

"A spell? And _your_ Turkey?" Bulgaria question.

"Yes, he put a spell on _my_ Turkey. He made Sadik fall in love with him and-"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HIM SADIK!" Greece shouted in spurt of anger and the other two looked at him.

_Slap._

Egypt hit him. Greece glared. Bulgaria looked between them in surprise, these were two of the calmest, most quite nations he knew. How this was happening, he had no clue.

"He made _Sadik_ fall in love with him and I need to make him reverse the spell," Egypt said through clenched teeth.

"Egypt, how about you rest for a while?" Bulgaria suggested and lead him to a room upstairs, one hand placed on the small of his back.

They reached Egypt's house in no time, to find no car in the driveway and, from what they could tell, the interior plunged into darkness with no lights on. Opening up the car door, Turkey got out, stunned. He slammed the passenger side door and opened his mouth to scream. Nothing came out. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head up to see Japan.

Tears streamed down his face once more in frustration. They came all this way to this foreign country to find an abandoned house. An abandoned house!

"It will be all right," Japan reassured him. "We will find him, there is nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there is! We have NO clue how crazy Egypt has gone. He could do anything to Greece. ANYTHING! He could torture him, starve him, kill h-"

"Stop!" Japan shouted. "He will be fine, he's a nation and has been through much worse than a fellow country kidnaping him."

"Yes, he went through me."

Turkey started to sob again and Japan just patted his back.

The phone in Turkey's pocket began to beep insistently and Turkey grumbled. No way he was picking that up. Couldn't the phone see he was going through an emotional time here?

Sighing, Japan picked it up for him.

"Hello, Turkey's phone."

"Hello, this is Bulgaria. Is Turkey there, I have news on Greece."

"We- wait, really?" Japan couldn't help his voice from beginning to sound hopeful. Turkey heard this change in his voice and looked up.

"Well, I may hate Greece for setting all my cats free, but I don't want to subject this. So, yes, and I don't have a lot of time. I'd let him go, but Egypt would kill me."

"Ok then. What is it? I'm guessing he's at your place."

"Yes, so you might want to hurry. Egypt wants to reverse a 'spell' Greece has cast on Turkey or something. I didn't believe him. I mean, Greece isn't close to England. So, I decided to call. I'm guessing I did the right thing?"

"Yes, oh God yes. We'll be there as soon as possible. Bye."

"Hurry and bye."

Japan turned to a confused Turkey, and before he had time to ask who it was Japan announced Greece was in Bulgaria.

No questions asked they got into the car and drove away. Bulgaria was their destination, and a mission they had. They were not to leave until they had saved Greece.


End file.
